Smashing Chronicles I
by RineYFD -R.I.P Stefan Karl
Summary: Sora gets invited to the next Super Smash Bros tournament. See what goes on during his stay. 1 out 10 part series


**Author: Hello everyone RineTheHedgehog. Here with a new series called "Smashing Chronicles"! I'm planning to do 10 chronicle series, maybe a few more but mainly 10. Anyways today I'm doing Sora from Kingdom Hearts as you know. Before we start I want to do a disclaime-**

 **Sora: Hey can I do it?**

 **Me: Um sure?**

 **Sora: RTH does not own Super Smash Bros, and Kingdom Hearts otherwise he would make this a thing. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix, and Super Smash Bros belongs to Mashiro Sakurai, Nintendo and their respected owners.**

 **Author: With that said ENJOY!**

* * *

We find our hero Sora sitting on a bent tree on the edge of a beach. He had recently defeated Xehanort, A madman who wanted knowledge and power from Kingdom Hearts **(Roll Credits)** a heart shaped moon. In order to do that he grouped together 13 seekers of darkness to fight the 7 warriors of light one being Sora, to forge the _X_ -Blade. But rest of the details and backstory of the games shouldn't be spoilt here in an fanfiction . Now Sora was just kicking back and enjoying the weather in his world Destiny Islands. You see there are many worlds out there like Atlantica, Pridelands, or Twilight Town. All different in their own ways. And Sora had yet to see many others. Or in this case new dimensions.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN THE BAT CA- er Smash Universe(Sorry).**

The Smash Universe. A place where fighter from different universes come to together to fight in a friendly brawl. From Mario. To Link, and even Bayonetta. Many unpredictable faces meet in the Smash Mansion, the place where all of the fighters reside in. In the main office a giant hand called Master Hand was rushing through papers gathering new fighter for the tournament. Master Hand was just about finished.

"Finally I'm done" He sighs. "Alright now to send them. But how do I summon to gather the first fighter?" He thought about it for a while but after some time passed he finally figured what people should be sent

"Mario, Sonic, Link. Come to the office. Your not in trouble. I need you to do something." Master Hand spoke into microphone. Minutes later, A blue speeding hedgehog, was the hero of Mobius, Sonic, The savior of the Mushroom Kingdom and plumber, Mario, and the Hero of Hyrule and Time, Link came first being Sonic because of his speed.

The first to speak was Mario.

"So um, Master Hand-a? What task do you want-a us to do?"

Master Hand then replied. "I need you to retrieve a newcomer."

Mario, Link and Sonic were surprised at this news. They weren't expecting to retrieve let alone expect a new fighter.

"So who is he?" Sonic asked, impatiently and excited.

"HYYAA!" Link shouted.

Mario got annoyed at that.

"Link, You can speak English for star's sake."

"Oops sorry"

Master Hand then continued also a little annoyed that he was interrupted.

"Sora. He has brown spiky hair, has giant show, and has a lot of zippers, along with black clothing. Shouldn't be too hard to miss. He wileds the Keyblade. A blade which happens to be a key."

The trio just sat in silence before laughing uncontrollably at the description.

"HE HAS HAS A GIANT FOR A WEAPON?! WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO UNLOCK A DOOR?!" Link said rocking off his chair.

"HAHA!"

"What is he an anime character?!" Sonic laughed. **(Fun fact: Kingdom Hearts was originally going to get a TV show.)**

"Ahem"

All three of him stopped laughing, well still chuckling a little bit.

"I'll let you know that he can slice through buildings, defeated monsters and beings as powerful as you enemies, and has saved many worlds about 3 times, with that silly weapon choice." Master Hand said angrily.

Then their eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"... Wha- how-" Was all Sonic, Link and Mario could muster to say.

"Now that we have gotten that said, I'll now send you to his location Destiny Islands." Master Hand said opening a portal.

All three of them stepped into the portal wondering what the heck was going to happen beyond.

* * *

 **SpongeBob narrator: 5 minutes...**

* * *

"That's got-a to be him." Mario said spotting him.

"Only thing is how is he going to react." Link said shuddering.

"Yeah from what Master Hand said about him, I'm a lil cautious." Sonic replied.

"So should we-a just walk up-a to him?" Mario asked.

"Meh sure."

The trio walked up to the bent tree where Sora was sitting

"Hey you're Sora, right?"

Sora then replied "Yeah why ar-" Then Sora stopped as he looked at them. They clearly did not look like they were from Destiny Islands. Sora then summoned his Keyblade the Kingdom Key."

"Who are you?! Sora shouted

Sonic then replied backing away a little "Woah kid chill. We were sent by Master Hand to invite you to the Super Smash Bros tournament held in another dimension."

"... What?"

* * *

 **Yep that's it for now guys. I hoped you all enjoyed it. I'm looking forward to the next chapter as much as you guys. I gotta go now so PEACE!**


End file.
